Hetalia: International Senior High Academy!
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Welcome to HISHA! Hetalia International Senior High Academy!" (AU, OC)
1. Chapter I

**_chapter I:_**

 **PROLOG**

 ** _Brak!_**

"Pak! Anda tidak bisa seenaknya mengirim saya ke sana, Pak! Tugas-tugas saya nanti mau dibagaimanakan!? Dibuang ke Laut Jawa!? Selat Natuna!? Samudera Indonesia dan Hindia!?"

Suara perempuan yang begitu memekakkan itu menyusul suara dari meja yang digebrak.

"Masih ada 'saudara-saudara'mu juga di sini, bukan? Jadi mengapa nak Nesia tidak ke sana saja? Sekaligus mencari teman dari negara lain juga, kan?"

Jawaban pria di hadapan perempuan muda itu terdengar santai.

Namun justru si gadis sebaliknya; amat sangat tidak santai.

"Mereka sudah punya tugas di wilayah masing-masing, Pak!" bantahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bapak dan ibu saja yang akan menuntaskan pekerjaan nak Nesia..." balas lawan bicaranya.

Gadis itu menggemeretukkan gigi-giginya kesal.

"Saya tidak mau, Pak! Nanti kalau yang ada malah Perang Dunia Ketiga, bagaimana!? Saya tidak mau terkena masalah hingga berakhir dijajah dipadu dengan adegan berdarah!"

Dua saudara dan satu saudarinya memijit pelipis secara berjamaah. Haduh, mengapa jadi seperti ini, ya?

 _Orang ini keras kepala, melebihi batu, mungkin..._

Demi menghindari adu argumen yang jauh lebih dalam lagi yang berujung kudeta berseparasi dari kedua belah pihak, Kartika, salah satu dari mereka yang duduk dan saudari tunggal Kirana, menengahi.

" _Ckckckckck..._ _Ngene wae_ _... Dhik Kirana melu percobaan_ _wae sikik. Yen kerasan tur kepenak suasanane ning bathin, dhik Kirana lanjut wae. Ananging yen ora kerasan kaliyan enthuk masalah, bali wae ning Indonesia..._

 _"Gelem ra? Mung sak semester kok..."_

("Ckckckckck... Begini saja... Dik Kirana ikut percobaan dulu saja. Misalnya kalau betah dan enak suasananya dalam batin, Kirana lanjut saja. Tetapi kalau tidak betah dan dapat masalah, kembali saja ke Indonesia...

"Mau, tidak? Hanya satu semester kok...")

Gadis yang bersematkan nama 'Kirana' tertegun, bukan hanya kakaknya yang mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti tadi, bukan. Ada hal yang lain.

"Pikir saja dulu." Andra menengahi hening, tertuju untuk Kirana yang sedari tadi diam.

Ada keraguan, Kirana menjawab pelan. "Iya... Tapi kalau..."

"Masalah? Kita tuntaskan saja bersama-sama..."

Andra mengangguk pasti. Senyum tipis Andhika belum berhenti.

Pak presiden tersenyum. "Apa yang dikatakan Nak Nesia tentang masa percobaan itu benar, nak. Lebih baik dicoba dulu saja, orientasi..."

Tunggu sebentar, 'Nesia'? _"Asmanipun kangge kawula iku udu 'Nesia', pak! Kula iki 'Kartika'!_ (Nama (untuk) saya itu bukan 'Nesia', pak! Saya ini 'Kartika'!)"

Kartika merengut kesal di muka.

Ketiga muda-mudi yang lain menahan tawa.

Pak presiden menggaruk bagian belakang kepala.

"Nama kalian semua susah-susah, sangat panjang, pula. Jadi, saya panggil pakai 'Indo' dan 'Nesia' saja semuanya."

Lain cerita, perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala masing-masing.

 _"IKU ASMANIPUN NAGARI, PAK! AJA NGGONTA-NGGANTI JENENGKU!_

(ITU NAMA NEGARA, PAK! JANGAN MENGGANTI-NGGANTI NAMAKU!)"

 ** _chapter I: finished._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

* * *

 **\- H.I.S.H.A -**

 _ **{I:** Welcome! Selamat datang di HISHA!}_

* * *

 **Rating:** T (R-13). **Aliran tema:** Friendship, Family.

 **Bahasa:** INDONESIA. **Penulis:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Catatan:** AU, OC, OOC, bahasa campur aduk, etc!

•

 **-Indonesia; 8 September 2017-**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Kirana mengembus nafas lelah.

Ini sudah entah kilometer keberapa dia berputar-putar mengelilingi kota London. Mencari sesuatu, bahkan jam raksasa kebanggaan Inggris; Big Ben, pula tidak dia jumpai.

 _Wait a second._ Tunggu sebentar.

Dia kesini bukan untuk mencari jam raksasa yang konon katanya dan memang menjadi patokan waktu internasional itu.

Kirana mencari-cari, seseorang, dua orang, atau mungkin tiga orang yang sangat dia kenali yang tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

Kopernya yang berat, seolah meminta untuk terus diseret. Kaki yang mulai lelah, terbayangkan ingin menghentikan segala langkah. Namun para pejalan kaki yang tidaklah ramah, sekonyong membuat Kirana tidak jadi mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, _astagah_.

Jalan yang cepat, jalan yang tergesa-gesa, seolah para pejalan kaki di jalanan yang Kirana lewati adalah orang-orang yang terkejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Hutang, misalkan saja?

Kirana berusaha untuk tetap tenang, menyusuri jalanan yang dipadati para pejalan kaki yang dikejar oleh waktu, sehingga kelihatannya (dan memang) menggenjot laju jalan pada kaki-kaki mereka untuk lebih cepat.

 _"Excuse me... Excuse me..."_ _"Oh, yes."_ _"Thank you- Ah! Excuse me!"_ Permisi. Permisi..

... dan permisi.

Demi bisa membelah jalur lautan pejalan kaki, Kirana mengatakan kata 'itu' berkali-kali.

Dalam bahasa Inggris, tentu saja.

Berbekal sebuah denah yang rupanya diseliplan oleh Andra di sela-sela buku tulisnya, Kirana berpedoman pada peta (atau denah) itu, untuk menemukan tujuannya.

Jalanan yang semacam ini, sungguh membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga bagi Kirana sendiri.

"Huft..."

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 _*nada colokan (?) statis terdengar dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di dalam kelas*_

 _("Panggilan-panggilan, ditujukan kepada ananda Kartika dari kelas IPASBA Excel, Andra dari kelas sepuluh IPS dua, dan Andika dari kelas sepuluh IPA lima, diharap untuk segera menuju ke sumber suara. Sekarang, karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Terima kasih...")_

Panggilan itu membangkitkan ketiga insan itu dari bangku masing-masing.

Selesai meminta izin dari guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas masing-masing, mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari kelas, menuju ke sumber suara di lantai satu.

Kartika. Andra. Andika. Tanpa disadari oleh masing-masing (ketiga) pihak, mereka bertemu di tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Lho, kalian berdua dipanggil juga?"

" _Nggak_ _denger_ pengumuman barusan?" sarkatik Kartika balas, menjawab pertanyaan Andra.

"Hehe... Aku langsung cabut keluar dari kelas. Lagi asyik _freeclass_ , sih..."

"Dan aku yakin, Michelle yang menoel kamu, karena kamu sibuk 'pentas' di kelas. Iya, 'kan?" Andika menyarkatisi juga, sama seperti Kartika, namun dengan adanya pertanyaan yang sudah **pasti** akan dibalas dengan cengengesan dari si tersangka (?).

"Iya... Benar, sih..."

" _Geblek lu,_ lain kali dengarkan sendiri, _ngapa?_ "

"Heh!? Sudah-sudah! Sadar tidak, sih, kita dipanggil dua kali?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan diseret secara paksa oleh Kartika, dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga; dari tenaga dalam, tenaga luar, tenaga listrik, bahkan tenaga gaib, kedua pemuda yang tadinya sibuk beradu bacot itu hanya bisa diam dan pasrah.

 **-o0o-**

* * *

"Ada apalagi, ya, ketiga _Indonesians_ itu dipanggil?"

"Iya, oleh Kepala Sekolah, pula. Tadi itu suaranya pak Romania, bukan, sih?"

"Sepertinya iya."

" _Then?_ Ada alasan apa, ya, mereka dipanggil hari ini?"

"Ck, biasa. Bikin onar di sekolah. Kalau tidak, apa lagi?"

"Hush! Jangan asal bicara, kamu!"

Lagian 'kan, alasan mereka bertiga dipanggil, tidak diucapkan secara pasti di pengumuman tadi...

 ** _chapter II: finished._**


	3. Chapter III

Lagi, setelah menjemput Kirana di ruang Kepala Sekolah HISHA yang -cukup- terhormat...

 _'Kirana, Kirana...'_

 _'Andra, Andra...'_

 _'Andika, Andika...'_

 _Larnetta, Larnetta...!'_

"Kar, kau itu tidak lelah, apa, menyeret dua manusia jadi-jadian yang sibuk bertengkar di belakangmu?"

Kirana membantingpecahkan sunyi di antara mereka.

Kartika bergeming mulut. Kedua tangannya masih menyeret dua personifikasi _(somvred)_ dari negaranya -yang kalau tidak dipisah atau ditengahi oleh orang lain yang lebih galak (?), akan menimbulkan berbagai keonaran di manapun- yang beradu cuek.

"Kar?"

Diam saja, kakinya melangkah cepat, Kartika ingin segera sampai, dan duduk lagi di bangkunya. Kembali menekuri tugas.

"Kartika...?"

Kartika hanya pelan mendecih, Andra dan Andika kembali meribut-ributkan sesuatu yang sepele- masalah Michelle yang mengingatkan Andra tadi, karena Andra yang kefokusan telinganya seolah-olah tidak akan beralih pada hal lain kalau sedang memelototi adegan panas ciuman bibir di film apapun.

 _'Andra, kau separuh mesum.'_

"Kar...?"

"Heh, 'cangkir'mu itu dijaga, ya!? Aku gak mungkin _begituan_! Memangnya kamu, setiap hari nonton hentong di situs _online_!?" Andra menonjok pelan pipi Andra, lawannya kena.

"Kartik-"

"Aduh!" Andra mengeluh, " _you_ jangan macam-macam dengan _I_ , ya!? Begini-begini, aku juga panglima angkatan perang _The Republic of Indonesia_ tahu!?"

"Tidak! Saya tahunya kamu itu panglima gadungan! Mana ada, panglima terhormat tontonannya yang _'begituan'!_ "

"BERISIK! _KOWE WONG LORO KI ISOH MINGKEM ORA, THA!?_ (KALIAN BERDUA INI BISA DIAM ATAU TIDAK, HAH!?)"

... Bantingan keras pada punggung kedua makhluk yang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu itu membuat keduanya saling mengaduh, Kirana yang melihat dengan senyum miris, dan si pelaku yang pergi begitu saja dengan langkah kasar dan tidak beraturan menuju kelasnya.

Andra dan Andika mengusap punggung dan pantat, duh, tidak main-main.

" _By the way,_ kelasku dimana?"

•••

Demikian Kartika segera dan setelah memasuki kelasnya, kondisinya begitu 'me-mi-lu-kan'.

 _'E-eh?'_

Banyak teman-temannya yang bertiarap di bawah meja seraya memeluk lutut ataupun tas sekolah masing-masing.

Papan tulis kotor, ditulisi kata-kata hinaan dalam bahasa Inggris. Berkapital nyaris semua, bermacam warna mengotori papan tulis putih.

Taplak meja warna merah seolah disamakan dengan keset di depan pintu ruang kelas.

Bahkan ketika Kartika membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk -cukup dengan satu langkah- meja barisan paling depan bergeser mundur.

Kartika mendekat pada meja, dia merendahkan posisi tubuh. Seperti hendak melangkah "Charlotte? Char, _this is me, Kartika_. _Not your enemy_ ," katanya, meminta Charlotte untuk keluar dari kolong meja.

Dia mengusap air mata, Kartika menyerukan kalimat. "Hei, keluarlah. _This is only me._ "

Segera, semua keluar dari persembunyian. Berpeluh, ketakutan, dengan kondisi yang teramat tidak menguntungkan.

Sayangnya, lebih dari setengah kelas minggat semua. Keluar, pergi entah kemana tanpa jejak. "Yang lain? Pergi kemana mereka?"

Kartika mengedar pandangan, menyapu seisi kelas berikut kondisinya. "Mau balas dendam, Kar. Siswa-siswi Excel..." Kartika mengernyitkan dahi, "bagaimana bisa?"

Semua diam, beberapa menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin mereka masih dendam dengan peristiwa dua bulan lalu," jawab Charlotte, dia masih menyeka peluh.

"Tawuran antar jurusan yang menewaskan sembilan orang; dua dari kelas sepuluh _Science_ A, tiga dari kelas dua belas _Social_ F, dan sisanya tidak diketahui dengan jelas identitas kelasnya..."

"... Dua di antara sembilan, pernah dikatakan adalah senior tahun dua belas dari kelas IPASBA _Excel_ yang berprestasi."

"Lantas? Mau balas dendam hanya karena turunan dari kakak kelas?"

Kartika melangkah dan pergi, menyusul tekan-temannya ke suatu tempat seorang diri.

 _Masalah apa lagi? Mungkinkah cuma sepele?_

 _ **chapter III: finished.**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Kolom reviews sepi, kolom reviews sepi...!


End file.
